


Cichy wielbiciel

by Martynax, winchesters_soulmate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crazy, Drabble, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tekst powstał z głupaki po rozmowie na skype.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cichy wielbiciel

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał z głupaki po rozmowie na skype.

Jim uwielbiał mądrych facetów, stanowili bardzo seksowny obiekt do cichego uwielbienia. Sherlock był tego doskonałym przykładem; nic dziwnego, że byliby dla siebie idealną parą psychopatów. Często obserwował pracę bruneta, który pochłonięty był analizą faktów. Niestety John wydawał się być ważniejszą częścią jego życia. Wyeliminowanie go nie było prostą sprawą; wpadł z planem do ukochanego Mycrofta. Każąc mu powiedzieć, co Sherlock lubi robić w łóżku. Starszy Holmes odparł mu w wielkiej tajemnicy, że Sherlock uwielbia być miziany po brzuszku. Dokładnie wtedy wpadł na szatański plan i zorganizował piłę, by obciąć ręce Johna. Bez rączek nie będzie miziania po brzuszku detektywa.


End file.
